<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from daddy to father, real quick by coocoocatchoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106502">from daddy to father, real quick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo'>coocoocatchoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuff from my Writing Blog [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AHHH IM SO SORRY THESE SUCK, F/M, M/M, lolol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>request: My friend asked me to look into your writing and ngl, i love it! Especially the Kengan Ashura/Omega ones... can I request a Kure Raian, Koga Narushima and Ohma Tokita drabble of their wives and kids daily antics in the house... i would greatly appreciate this if u do make it! Thanks and keep writing the good stuff (I just copied and put it back here since i was too lazy to type it all again! Hope you can write my request, thanks so much!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kure Raian/Reader, Kure Raian/You, Narushima Koga/Reader, Narushima Koga/You, Tokita Ohma/Reader, Tokita Ohma/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuff from my Writing Blog [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. kure raian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk what's going on w the title :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You could never get used to watching your husband and your son spar. You knew Raian would never do anything to seriously hurt Genki, but the kid was only ten years old and Raian was more powerful than anyone you’d ever seen. With each jab, kick, knee, and grab, you would hold your breath and refrain from jumping up to protect Genki yourself. You didn’t want to knock your four year old daughter, Tsuna, out of your lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rai, could you please just—” You subconsciously rubbed your swollen belly, feeling a small little kick in response. “Be more careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Genki’s my son, he can handle this!” Raian retorted, throwing an extremely light punch toward Genki’s abdomen, which Genki deflected successfully using the techniques passed down to him by the Kure family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were surprised Raian had agreed to let Genki learn Kure techniques, since he didn’t like using them much himself. It just showed how much Raian loved his son and wanted him to be able to protect himself and fight well. You had no doubt that Raian would do the same for Tsuna, once she was old enough, and the unborn baby that had yet to meet its father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Genki was only ten, he was already five feet tall, no doubt the result of excellent lineage and genes. He was muscular and compact, and he dodged his father’s advances with ease, sometimes venturing to dish his own attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raian and Genki would spar almost every day, only stopping once Genki managed to land a clean hit on his father, which would take less and less time with each passing month. Raian was extremely proud of the way his son was progressing, and he had high hopes for all of his children to be the most powerful members of the Kure clan—once he was dead and gone, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, you can hit harder than that! I’ve seen it!” Raian redirected Genki’s fist away from his face and lightly pushed him back. “Hit me like that I’m that one brat you hate in school. The one that’s always sucking up to the girl you’re after!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genki let down his fists and put his hands on his hips. “Dad, I thought you weren’t gonna say anything in front of mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scowled at your boys. “So we’re keeping secrets from me now, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raian grinned but Genki looked guilty. “Well...I just didn’t want you to freak out or make it a big deal. Plus, you’re always busy with stuff for the baby, so I didn’t think you’d wanna know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your scowl softened and you opened your arms, motioning for Genki to come to you. He obliged and sat down next to you, letting you put your arms around his shoulders and give him a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek. He jerked away from you and wiped his cheek as you sat back and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross! I’m too old for that shit, mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all,” you shot a glare at Raian, whom had probably taught him to cuss at such a young age, “I’m never too busy for you. No matter what. Second, you’re never too old for your mama’s kisses.” You pinched his cheek. “But you definitely are too young to be cussing so easily like that, right, Rai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raian approached his small, yet growing family and placed a chaste kiss to your forehead before ruffling Genki’s hair. “She’s totally right. No matter how busy your mom’s been, she’s always made time to be up my ass!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raian took advantage of the fact that you were very pregnant and dodged just in time before you landed a punch to his nether regions, which might’ve rendered him infertile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. narushima koga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I think daddy’s home.” Your three year-old son, Daitan, looked at you with wide eyes as his older brother, Yukio, rushed to the foyer. You heard the door open and a bag drop to the floor as your five year old son squealed excitedly. “Daddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little dude! What’s goin’ on?” Koga chuckled, scooping his son up into his arms as he watched you and Daitan approach him. He pecked you on the lips and ruffled Daitan’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Seki?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s good. Still old and a pain in the ass.” You scowled at Koga once the curse word left his mouth. “I mean...bothersome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, what’s a pain in the ass?” Yukio was gazing up at his father with wide and wondrous eyes, ready to soak up whatever knowledge his father was ready to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing, Yukio. Let’s go do anything else.” You said hurriedly, pushing your son away from his father, giving the latter a scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I’m still kinda new to being a dad, you know that.” Koga pleaded, following you and Yukio deeper into your apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukio is literally five years old, babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay and?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had five years to get used to being a father.” You helped Yukio sit down at the small kotatsu in your living room. You set out some crayons and coloring books for him and smiled when he eagerly started to scribble all over them. “And five years to get rid of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>potty mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span> of yours.” You walked away to the bedroom and continued tidying up your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Living with Koga had always been messy, but living with Koga and two kids was even worse. A mini tornado would destroy the apartment every day, and it’d be your job to clean it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koga began to pick up a couple of toys, handing them to you with slight puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, please don’t be mad at me.” Koga wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his forehead against yours. “I hate it when you’re mad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tilted forward to place a sweet, chaste kiss on to his lips, earning a massive grin from him. “I’m not mad—I’m not even surprised, really. Just know, though, that it’ll be your fault when Daitan’s first, sensible sentence will be something containing ‘fuck’ and ‘shit’ in it. And you’ll have to be the one to go to school when Yukio gets in trouble for cussing again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koga winced, but nodded earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that exact moment, Yukio rushed into your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy, Daddy, look at what I draw!” Yukior pushed one of the coloring books at Koga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, this is so fucking cool!” Koga encouraged but then faltered, immediately realizing his mistake. He looked to you to apologize, but you were already pinching and pulling on his ear.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. tokita ohma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ohma had learned quickly that being a father was exhausting, which he had sort of grasped upon seeing other people with children. But what Ohma didn’t know, and wasn't prepared for, was being the father of twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t upset or put off when the two of you learned that you would be having twins. In fact, Ohma was proud that his machinery worked so well that it was able to fertilize you with not one, but two babies. However, the pride was quickly overshadowed by a slight fear. What if he wasn’t enough for two kids? What if you deemed that he was unfit to be a father and left him? All of the what if’s filled Ohma’s head for the next few months until you gave birth to your two boys, Kono and Tomo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once his boys were born, all of Ohma’s doubts flew out of the window and were replaced by the overwhelming desire to protect these two new lives. He was ready to take on the challenge of being the father of twins, and knew that you’d be there by his side every step of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, at three in the morning on a Sunday, Ohma wondered if it was all worth it. The baby monitor was beeping and he could hear the crying down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at you, hoping that you’d get up and help get the kids back to sleep, but you were out cold. Ohma couldn’t blame you, though, giving birth to twins had probably been extremely stressful on your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he thought of himself as an okay partner, he grabbed a shirt, threw it over his head, and willed himself up and out of bed. As he stole a glance at himself in the mirror in the hallway, he smiled at the completely domesticated and </span>
  <em>
    <span>content</span>
  </em>
  <span> appearance. He’d remembered when things were much different—lonely and rugged—just a couple of years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s going on?” Ohma said gently upon entering the twins’ room. Kono was standing up in his crib, grasping the railing of his crib and peering over at Tomo, who was wailing for some unknown reason. Kono looked thoroughly concerned for his brother. Once Kono noticed his father, he made grabby hands at him, silently pleading for him to pick him up and take him to his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” Ohma patted Kono’s head gently before turning his focus back to Tomo, picking up him, and bouncing him up and down on his hip. He skillfully scooped up Kono in his other arm and watched Kono reach for Tomo and try to put his hand over the crying one year old’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s rude.” Ohma chuckled, nudging Kono’s hand away with his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomo began to calm down as Ohma continued to sway back and forth and let the twins look out the window of their bedroom at the night sky. He hummed as he continued to coax the crying twin back to sleep, while the other twin had already fallen fast asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After twenty minutes, Ohma’s arms began to feel numb and he searched for another, less painful option. He gently laid the twins down in their cribs before grabbing a futon from your bedroom and laying it on the ground, settling onto the futon equipped with the twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ohma sighed as he laid down, making sure each baby was secure on his chest and asleep, before falling back asleep himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point in the morning, you woke up and were mildly concerned at Ohma’s absence in the bed. Ohma sometimes liked to go out for early morning runs or grab an early morning snack, but his running shorts were on the floor and it was too quiet in the kitchen. You frantically began to search the house for your partner, wondering if he’d had enough and left in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, upon nudging open the slightly ajar door to the twins’ room, your heart lurched into your throat at the sight of Ohma and your babies. Each of Ohma’s arms was wrapped around a baby, each twin was snuggled into their father’s chest, and all three of your boys were fast asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made sure to get your fill of photos before placing yourself beside Ohma on the futon, laying an arm across his abdomen, and dozing off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>